


Undeifi

by Ixiox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Canon divergence Post-Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Comedy, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon level over 9000, Homeworld - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld has a reason, Homeworld's backstory, I swear it's not an abusive relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pearl liking her position, Post-Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixiox/pseuds/Ixiox
Summary: After Steven discovers the truth about his mom he goes with Connie on a mission to stop thinking about the whole situation.Unfortunately, their mission doesn't go as planned as they are attacked by an unrelenting horde of corrupted gems, just when the situation turns dire they find hope in their enemies.





	1. The Meeting

_If the monster you are fighting is too strong, is there any another way to victory but to become a monster yourself?_

Steven Just sat there not knowing what to do, when sapphire run away he and Pearl tried to find her but to no avail. When they returned Pearl explained to Steven how did Pink Diamond end up as a leader of a rebellion as Rose. After this Steven stood up and picked the phone up.

When Connie answered the phone she was happy to hear that Steven asked her if she wanted to go on a mission, it was kinda unexpected but she was happy to go as she had nothing better to do and after asking her parents for permission she changed into suitable clothes and after packing everything she could need she took her sword and headed straight to the temple.

As Connie tried to open the door she was surprised by to see ruby exit the building, without a word she walked by her.

"Ruby!" Steven called for her but Ruby didn't even flinch as she kept walking, Steven just stood in the doorway as Connie's list of questions started to grow. As Steven walked back inside he simply sat on the couch, Connie sat next to him as he started to talk to her about what happened.

Connie was surprised by Stevens lack of reaction, but before she could ask Steven spoke "So Connie still want to go on that mission," Connie could hear that positivity in that sentence was kinda faked but she understood that Steven needed something else for his mind to think about. She nodded as they walked onto the warp pad.

The blue stream took them to the Kindergarten, while they walked Connie tried to find a topic to talk about while Steven steered into nothingness

 

They walked like this for about an hour or two before Steven abruptly grabbed her pulling them together into one of the bigger holes, after the original shock Steven pointed why he did that. Few meters in front of them stood a horde of corrupted gems, each one of them was slightly bigger than a human, they stood on four arms with the front ones being much longer than the back ones making them stand almost straight.

The group of gem monsters slowly walked in their direction, when they almost reached them they noded to each other. they jumped out of the hole, Connie pulled out her sword while Steven summoned his shield.

The monsters stopped for a second before one of them attacked them but before it could do anything Steven jumped forward shield bashing him. The monster flew forward hitting few other monsters before hitting the wall with enough force to leave a small crater, as it dropped to the ground it exploded in a could of dust leaving only the gem which dropped with a clung.

As the other monsters realized what was happening they threw themselves at the pair, Steven easily blocked their attack while Connie, with a little help from Steven, Jumped over the shield, as she landed she cut thought them poofing few of them. As another monster jumped at her before she could do anything a pink barrier appeared between her and the monster just for it and few others to explode in a cloud of dust as pink spikes impaled them.

Steven looked around, they were surrounded.

Connie looked at him as she saw the same thing, they noded to each other once more, as the bubble disappeared they jumped from monster to monster poofing each one of them before they could ever react.

After countless corrupted gems were poofed Steven started hearing the sound of exploding gems out of sync with their tempo at the same time more and more monsters attacked them tightening the grip, as they continued fighting Steven realized the worst possibility, the first ones they poofed started reforming.

Steven surrounded them with another bubble as Connie dropped to her knees huffing and sweating like never before

"This is madness, how many of them are here," Steven said still fatigued but not as much as Connie

As they took a short break all of their work was reversed.

When they were about to go back to fighting Steven saw few clouds of dust, one after another they appeared around the same place.

"Connie... we are not alone," Steven wasn't sure what to think of it, either they are in an even worse position or they just saw their savior. They looked at each other. The bubble dropped as they dashed through the crowd of corrupted gems cutting down as many as they could.

within few seconds they tore through the clouds of dust emerging in a small clearing, at the same time corrupted gems made sure they didn't have time to spot the person that caused such a hole in the endless army of monsters, slowly the circle closed as the monsters started climbing over each other just to get to them.

Even when with each strike six would fall another seven would be ready to attack, within seconds Steven found himself being back to back with someone else than Connie, he rose his bubble around all of them just for a blade of a glaive to lay on his throat He slowly turned to see a sweating and panting gem, as it stood the glaive dangerously twitched as the gem fallen onto the ground Steven was about to help but he was stopped by a slick hand, he looked up just to see an eerie similar figure of a pearl, as she looked at him with a judging gaze Steven examined her image.

With her gem on the outside of the hand with which she held him and her attire consisting only of a simple black dress on her sliver like body. After a few seconds of staring a commanding voice came from the ground

"It's ok Pearl, fighting would just make the situation worse" The Pearl let go of Steven, The Gem slowly stood up they were slightly bigger than their Pearl, she had the same silver like skin yet her gemstone was nowhere to be found. She looked at Steven "well that's a surprise," she said as a flintlock pistol appeared in her hand, at the same time her pearl pulled a sword out of her gem.

Connie stepped forward, her sword risen, ready to strike.

"ferocious to protect, just perfect for a pearl" The figure spoke in a teasing manner. Connie's eyes widened maybe from anger or from shock or both, but no matter why, she struck, just for her blade to be stopped by Pearl's hand, the blade that could normally cut thought gems like butter, was stopped before it could go more than a centimeter into her "Let's not forget about our friends outside..." the Gem pointed with her free thumb at the horde of gems that was about to engulf their bubble.

Steven and Connie Looked at each other exactly knowing what to do, they wrapped arms around each other and they started dancing, at first, the other pair looked at them with confusion but as Steven's gem started glowing they realized what was happening and so Pearl instantly bout disgusted and embarrassed cowered her eyes, at the same time the Gem raised her eyebrow and as they were about to fuse she raised a small smirk

"Pearl, it's time for us" Pearl nodded and hid her sword.

Stevonnie opened their eyes to find the Pearl nowhere to be found, the Gem whistled as she leaned on her Glaive "Well that's a development," after they said this they cut right through the bubble and with another swing of her polearm they cut down a considerable amount of Monsters next to their temporary shelter. Stevonnie quickly realized what was happening and joined their unexpected companion.

Cut after Cut the numbers of corrupted Gems started slowly to dwindle, after few minutes Stevonnie noticed few flouting silver bubbles, they realized what was happening, as they poofed another corrupted gem they cached it's gem before it could fall, instantly bubbling it before she jumped to the next monster.

It Didn't take long before the last one fell to their weapons, as the sky was covered with bubbles, Stevonnie sat down as sweat dripped from her face, she looked at her temporary ally and saw her doing something with one of the corrupted gems after few seconds Stevonnie noticed the Pearl, without knowing when she reappeared, the Pearl started to slowly send the gems... Somewhere.

Stevonne looked again at the gem to see them tapping on different places on the gem as it started to show patterns and words from the gem language.

Afer few minutes, she stopped and sighed "Pearl stop sending them, shatter them all" she said and the Pearl did as she was commanded.

"What!" Stevonnie shouted and stood up with her sword ready as she saw gems being murdered at mass in front of her eyes.

"Cool down snowflake, those aren't real gems" The Gem said, stood up, stretched and started walking "these _gems_ were made this way, apparently a rare breed of corrupted gem settled nearby, constantly looking for minerals, ever hungry, with only desire: to reproduce, the self-replicating kind, what you saw here was a mere day of work for an anthill class infestation or at max a week if it just started"

She looked at Stevonnie "are you coming or not? I'm not going to wait any longer," Stevonnie made a confident step forward "as I thought," said the Gem as they jumped just to land after few seconds on top of the cliffside of the kindergarten

It wasn't surprising that Stevonnie followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small rewrite to accommodate for the "heart of the crystal gems"


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt continues

_At first, I felt nothingness, there was no sound or sight, just my thoughts, thoughts of the impossible, of the countless worlds, of life death and rebirth. But none of them were real._

 

 Stevonnie dashed through the forest barely able to follow the Gem. The sun started to lower the sky was in shade of crimson red with strokes of yellow.

And then, after hours of continuous running the Gem stopped in front of a cave, it was an interesting change to their normally barely visible companion, they looked at Stevonnie as they and the pearl caught back, after waiting for few seconds to give them a chance to cool down she spoke

"we will rest here if we whish take down the reproducer we need to be able to fight a force with a potential to be from ten to one hundred times stronger than the force we fought today, Pearl gets ready a campfire, and you... Unfuse, it's distracting," she said before she walked into the cave. Stevonnie shrugged as her body and mind split.

While the Gem walked inside the cave Steven and Connie walked into the forest, they quickly found the Pearl looking for firewood, Steven, to her confusion started helping her, at the same time Connie started gathering herbs and berries.

"So how are you feeling?" Steven asked while picking up a stick, the Pearl slightly flinched. "uh... sorry if I made you uncountable, I never talked with a Homeworld Pearl,".

After a few seconds, the Pearl looked at him, it was surprising she laughed "well I'm feeling great and don't worry it was just a bit surprising" she said while smiling

after a minute of gathering sticks, Steven asked her " did you know Pink Diamonds Pearl?" Steven asked she looked at Steven, slightly annoyed

"Not all pearls know each other you know" Steven laughed at that

"you know her to don't you" Steven repeated

"*sigh* yes I knew her and I would never expect that she would rebel, she was one of the most loyal Pearls actually, but apparently I knew nothing about her," She said as they reached the camp

After the fire was lit Connie started preparing herbal tea while Steven unrolled the bedrolls. when they were finished they sat around the campfire

"So... whats your name?" Steven spoke first, the gem looked up from the ground, her eyes fell on him

"By the power given to me by the Diamond Authority itself I could just take you down and shatter you, traitors, but I'm not sure how big is this infestation and if you just shut up and help me I will, maybe, let you go" after she said this she looked at her Pearl "You take guard, if they try anything funny kill" she finished as she gone to sleep

Connie and Steven just sat there as the gem slept, after few minutes the Pearl looked at her and when she was sure she was asleep she spoke

"Her name is moissanite, I'm sorry for her actions but she takes her job really personally," She said as she sat down with her legs crossed "about that part with shattering, don't take her seriously she is very thankful for what you did," she said with a smile

"why are you defending her?!" Connie said the Pearl chuckled

"you get to know your master after millennia of seeing them, believe me, she isn't normally like this... it's just that she goes on these to have some privacy" she sighed "you better sleep now, you are required to have full strength tomorrow"

Steven and Connie looked at each other and without any other ideas what to do they went to sleep

* * *

***

* * *

 Suddenly there was a bang so loud they heard ringing for a few seconds after it fired

"Wake up we don't have time to waste!" said Moissanite after she tossed one of her flintlocks away

Connie reached her hand to her ear her pupils widened as she brought it in front of her face "she broke my eardrums..." she bearly heard herself

"Uh, sorry forgot you are organic," she said with a casual tone she looked at Steven "you probably have her healing as well so take one of those things for ear cleaning or some type of injector and use some of those tears of hers," she said as she started walking

"Hey wait!" Steven shouted at her as he tried to help Connie

"You can do this when we reach the ship, Pearl help them pack faster and then take them, I'm not going to wait" after she said this she took off with her regular long jumps

It didn't take long before they were on the go. After some time Connie had enough

"May I ask why are we still following her?" She asked casually "You understand that you can just escape," she said looking at the Pearl, she blinked a few times

"why would I?" she said, Connie and Steven looked at her confused

"You are literally a slave, what would happen if you once failed to do your job?" Connie said loudly, the Pearl laughed

"I already did once and the only reason why I'm still alive is her and I'm happy to serve her... before you try if you try to escape I will inform her," Steven and Connie didn't want to know if she was saying the truth so they just walked

the sun started to slowly fall before they reached the spaceship, rather than being a body part it was a long slim ship roughly 20m in length while being only a few meters in width, the moment they entered the clearing that it stood on they saw Moissanite standing in the open hatch

"Took you long enough," she said as she walked inside and after a few seconds, the engines roared, just when they entered the ship the hatch closed.

Inside was a living area with a bed, a table, few chairs and a few lockers

"Take a seat it will take us few minutes before we reach the brood mother" When Moissanite said this Connie remembered about what happened in the morning, but just after few seconds she realized something

"How can I hear you?" Connie asked as the Pearl approached her

"May I look inside?" she asked

"uhh- ok" Connie was confused as she knew you can't see the eardrums without some specialized equipment, but when she was about to inform the Pearl about it her hand shapeshifted into one, without a word Connie sat down on one of the chairs, the Pearl proceeded to professionally inspect her ear, after a minute she pulled out.

"your tympanic membrane is fully healed" Connie looked at her unsure

"but I should be almost deaf for next two months and Steven did nothing to help" Connie was even more confused but before she could ask more questions Moissanite stood up as the ship hovered mid-air

"Get ready, directly below as is the brood mother, we poof her all her minions should also puff, Pearl you are our fire support when we are down fire at will also try focusing on the smaller targets, the ships autocannons won't do to much damage to the brood mother, Connie will distract the minions when I and Steven will try to take down the big fish, we jump on three" she said this as she walked towards the hatch "any questions... good... one" The hatch opened, below was a gigantic creature of the size of the small hill next to the temple, as it crawled forward it borrowed a canyon, from the worm-like beast, stemmed tentacle-like apanages which touched the walls of newly formed canyon, sometimes the tentacles would stop in a place before a piece of the worm's body would hit it and took the minerals inside, leaving a giant hole, while at the same time the smaller monsters would gather anything that lives to take it to their mother.

"fuck, that thing is big... Two" from the beast emerged few cannon-like body parts, after a few seconds the cannons fired, as shells made both of stone and light flew towards the ship the autocannons fired, none survived the wall of bullets.

"Hey organic, it's your time to show me what you are made of, don't screw it up...*sight*... Three" they jumped.

 


	3. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the Beast found there's only one thing to do...

_but  ...then I heard a sound, I looked, nothing makes a sound, another one, but this time I looked further, beyond what was not real and I saw the true world of sounds..._

 

As they started to near to the ground the Beast fired a volley after a volley, even with the support of the ship few shots flew right past them.

Knowing their speed Connie grabbed Steven as he slowly started to decelerate, while at the same time rather than care about the fastly approaching ground Moissonite only speed up, as she neared to the Beast a light emanated from her hands forming a long stick, after a moment the bottom of the stick started to widen as the higher part started to thin and as she was a second from landing on the Beast in her hands was a lance.

She dropped onto the Beast as she fell onto the Beast she stabbed it combining her strength with her fall the Lance pierced the skin of the Monster but as it dug through its skin it quickly stopped before digging past a few centimeters into the mountain that was the monster. Realizing her failure Moissonite jumped off it leaving the lance inside, as she landed she created another stick which quickly turned into a sword of her size, with her landing she cut down a few of the monsters that were summoned by their mother.

It was at this moment that Steven and Connie finally landed, with another slice another row of monsters fell

"Are you going to do your job or what!" she screamed as she bearly dogged one of the Beast's shells.

Steven and Connie nodded to each other as Connie jumped into the horde of monsters as she cut down one after another, Steven quickly joined the other gem blocking the monster that was about to hit her, with their backs to each other and monsters all around them Steven asked "You have a _Plan B_ right?"

Moissonite growled "don't get cocky... bubble NOW" she ordered, Steven quickly realized what was expected of him as he rose his bubble just in time for the storm of bullets to bounce off taking down all the monsters around them.

"Now if you let me I have the same question to you," she said, Steven looked at her visibly annoyed

"You were the one to get all of us here!" Steven said as he thrown his shield poofing multiple enemies

"I did not expect THIS," she said as she shot her newly summoned pistols one after the other "If you are not expecting me to cut through something that as well could be neutronium then we have a problem," she said as she quickly created a dagger to stab a monster that tried to jump on her, Steven was silent.  "Fuck... well then, if you got no options then there's still one thing we can do..." she breaded in and out "forgive me, I couldn't do anything more for you," she said as in her hand appeared an uncomfortably familiar weapon, Steven didn't need long to understand what she wanted to do.

"NO," Steven said as he pushed back a dozen monsters with his shield

"Then you better do something or we are dead," she said as she made a short-lived shish kebab using a spear, as Steven tried to stop another wave of monsters he had a realization

"Wheres its gem?!" he asked as liked his cut arm

"Its face..." she shot her pistol point blank "...but you better have a good idea what you are doing because if not, we are fucked," she said as with a cut she made few more gems join the pile on the ground, Steven jumped into the air as he saw his target, as he landed he summoned his shield to poof the monsters on the ground, with another jump he landed on the face of the beast, he created his bubble as a spray of bullets shot out of newly erect protrusions from the monster.

He slowly rolled until he reached the monsters gem, Steven sighed as he licked his hand, he dropped his shield just before his hand hit the gem, with a flash of light all the smaller monsters stopped dead in their tracks falling over as their bodies stopped moving.

Moissonite looked at what happened to the Brood-mother, what she saw made her jaw go loose "... Motherfucker..." she said as Steven dropped to the ground, in front of him vaguely humanoid looking gem with visible grub like features, seeing this she quickly run towards Steven "You did not do... This!" she said as she was equally confused as the Gem that looked all around itself

"Let's poof her its only temporary, she will start reverting any second now..." Steven said sitting down not believing it worked, Moissonite, on the other hand, sat on her knees right in front of the gem, it quickly recoiled from her as her hand reached to what was supposed to be its face, she delicately stroked it calming it down

"It's ok now you don't need to fear anything now," she said it with a delicate voice.

They sat there for another half hour, during this time Pearl landed the ship next to them, Connie cowered with many bruises, cuts and minimally one broken bone strumbled to them sitting next to Steven who started to heal her, the five of them sat next to each other, Connie slowly getting better as her broken bones started to fuse together and her injuries started to disappear, Moissonite tried to talk with the gem using the gem language, while Steven and the Pearl just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Yes exactly Peridot, now try to tell me your cut and faced," Moissonite said as she tried to help her write

"Peridot?" Steven asked not sure if he heard right

"Yes... faced 3...cut 2... J... K... she is one of the original peridots send here as the first gems for Pink's colony" she said as she left Peridot 3-2JK alone.

"I will drop you next to a warp pad," she stood up slowly walking towards the ship "I'm not going to wait," the rest of them started to follow her, Pearl supporting the Peridot.

When they finally boarded the ship, Steven breathed in and out

"We helped you, could you help us," Moissonite stopped, she looked at him... and shrugged,

"might as well, got nothing better to do," She said as she sat down

"Realy!" Steven smiled, he quickly realized the stupidity of his answer "can you find a specific gem, a sapphire?" Steven asked hoping for an answer

"Pearl! focus the scanner on Sapphires and look for one that isn't next to any other gems" she commanded as from the front of the ship came a voice "Yes, madam"

"Wait, before we go to her, could we pick up the others Crystal Gems?" Steven said with a sheepish grin

"*sigh* well if they won't try to kill me the moment they see me, might as well" while Steven was happy about his new potential friend Connie was slightly confused

"Why are you helping us?" as Connie said this Moissonite started walking towards her, when she was just in front of her she looked directly into her eyes

"I have my reasons meat bag, nothing you should care about,"  Connie was angry, to say the least, but before she could say anything Moissonite walked into the cockpit closing a blast door behind her.

After Connie cooled down she and Steven talked with each other for another few hours, most of this time was spent debating why their host was so friendly for a newly met Homeworld gem.

Their conversation was cut short by a soft sound of the ship slowing down... and the banging of opals arrows hitting it's armor.

When the ship finally landed Steven instantly run to the airlock to calm down the Crystal Gems. The moment Opal saw Steven she unfused as Pearl and Amethyst fell onto the beach.

"S-Steven! what are you doing there!" Pearl screamed her voice cracking

"dude... how have you got that ship!" Amethyst instantly stood up as she said this.

Steven quickly explained to them what happened in the last few days, downplaying the Corrupted gems strength and numbers, but in the middle of his story Pearls eyes widened as she heard the Homeworld gems name "Steven please tell me you didn't say  _Moissonite_..." just when Steven was about to confirm her name but before he could say anything, she emerged from the ship with a sword in her hand.

"Get in losers we are going to hunt for sapphires"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic on this site!  
> Please point out to me all the errors I made as English is my second language and I'm still learning  
> Also when talking about a glaive I meant this https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaive  
> They is mostly used as gender neutral pronoun.


End file.
